Valentineries
by Clair de Lune - ITML
Summary: Il y aura l'année...


Notes : Pour le challenge de la Saint-Valentin sur french-fanfics. Fandom et personnages au choix. Contrainte : inclure les mots nostalgie, papillon, écureuil, amphétamines, accidentel, horizon, ciseaux, pêché, métisse, sept, et la phrase "L'enfer, c'est quand tout sera parfait". Egalement pour le challenge n°0 de french-fanfics, table 1, prompt #20 Lendemain.

**VALENTINERIES (IL Y AURA)**

Ils n'ont pas fait connaissance dans des circonstances idéales, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Mais il pense de toute façon que la perfection est une notion très surfaite, et il est un homme de foi (... sans doute pas au sens traditionnel du terme, cependant...). Si bien que quand il y réfléchit, il se dit qu'il y aura...

-O-

... l'année où elle laissera brûler le rôti. Même pas parce qu'ils seront occupés à autre chose, juste parce que... ce sera purement accidentel, elle l'oubliera dans le four (il ne la voit pas comme une grande spécialiste en matière de cuisine et ce n'est pas un problème : c'est pour cela que les services de livraison ont été inventés).

... l'année où ils loueront un chalet à la montagne et où elle passera l'après-midi à essayer d'attirer l'écureuil qui rôdera autour de la véranda. Il pensera qu'il n'avait pourtant rien contre les écureuils, il les aimait bien, même, _avant_.

... l'année où il aura oublié d'acheter les bougies, ou le champagne, ou les chocolats, bref un de ces trucs idiots qui prend des proportions insoupçonnables et se termine par une nuit passée sur le canapé à regarder la vingtième rediffusion d'un film quelconque empreint de nostalgie, avec le son en sourdine.

... l'année où Bébé les tiendra éveillés presque toute la nuit en hurlant (voire, quand il Planifie en regardant vraiment _vraiment_ au-delà de l'horizon, l'année où ils baby-sitteront les enfants, tout aussi hurlants, de Bébé devenu adulte). Ils avaleront un cocktail d'aspirine et de paracétamol pour essayer de se débarrasser d'un mal de crâne tenace.

... l'année où ils auront de nouveau loué un chalet à la montagne (car il est têtu) et où il tiendra à ce qu'ils mangent le poisson qu'il aura pêché. Par chance, elle aura prévu des steaks, soigneusement rangés dans le réfrigérateur, parce que si elle n'est pas une grande spécialiste en matière de cuisine, il n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais un grand pêcheur.

... l'année où ils s'essayeront à la cuisine métisse pour un repas original, et "original" sera vraiment le qualificatif adapté car même après toutes ces années... le but des services de livraison n'aura pas changé, Dieu merci.

... l'année où ils auront réservé dans un bon restaurant et resteront coincés chez eux à cause de la neige et, OK... peut-être que cette année-là ne comptera pas vraiment comme un échec.

... l'année où _elle_ regardera le film en question depuis ledit canapé. Parce qu'il n'est pas du genre jaloux, Sara, mais ce type l'aura regardée avec beaucoup trop d'insistance et il ne verra vraiment pas comment elle pourrait ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle lui dira que puisqu'il ne voit vraiment pas, c'est qu'il n'est vraiment pas malin, Michael, et qu'elle ne veut pas dormir près de quelqu'un d'aussi idiot. D'où le fait qu'elle ira dormir sur le canapé. Avec les couvertures. Il ira la rejoindre quand elle éteindra la télé, de toute façon.

... l'année où ils ne se seront pas bien compris et où il l'attendra devant la clinique alors qu'elle sera partie directement au ciné. Elle rentrera à la maison avec une mine désolée, des papillons de regret dans l'estomac et un gâteau, en forme de coeur évidemment, acheté dans la pâtisserie à côté du ciné.

... l'année où LJ échouera dans leur salon, manifestement malheureux mais pas assez pour qu'ils aient envie de le voir s'attarder. Sara s'agitera autour de lui avec tant d'empressement pour lui remonter le moral et le faire _sortir_ que LJ lui demandera si elle est sous amphétamines. Michael envisagera très sérieusement... enfin, envisagera, en tout cas... de glisser un somnifère dans le café de son neveu et de ficher le camp de là pour aller prendre une chambre au Hilton en centre ville.

... l'année où ils seront en train de "faire une pause"(1) et prise d'une inspiration aussi subite que stupide, elle saisira cette paire de ciseaux en acier chromé qu'il aime tant pour découper en petits morceaux cette photo qu'il aime tant. Grâce au ciel, il en aura plusieurs exemplaires et ne se rendra jamais compte de ce qu'elle aura fait.

... l'année où _elle_ l'attendra devant son bureau alors qu'_il_ sera parti directement au restaurant, et elle l'accusera de l'avoir fait exprès en guise de mesure de rétorsion, et il regardera, depuis le canapé, la vingt-deuxième rediffusion du même film.

... l'année où Lincoln téléphonera sept fois dans la soirée, en paraissant choisir délibérément les pires moments. Ce sera sans doute la première année car ensuite, ils penseront à débrancher le téléphone et éteindre leurs portables. Voire fermer les volets et couper la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Il ne sera pas dit qu'un Plan de Michael sera mis en échec deux années consécutives.

-O-

Ca ne sera jamais sans accroc et ça lui conviendra tout à fait car l'enfer, c'est quand tout sera parfait, lisse et sans prise pour les souvenirs.

Il y aura... avec un peu de chance.

-FIN-

1. Hello à vous, fans de Friends grin

Post scriptum : Pour commencer, je n'avais pas l'intention d'écrire une fanfiction sur le thème de la Saint-Valentin. Mais il y a eu le challenge de french-fanfics et... blâmez le challenge de french-fanfics. Ensuite, écrire une fanfiction sur le thème de la Saint-Valentin quand vous êtes une irréductible shippeuse et qu'il n'y a aucun moyen que votre "couple préféré" ait jamais fêté la moindre Saint-Valentin en commun... ? Infernal. Enfin, c'est une fanfic écrite au futur (ce qui est un autre truc infernal, soit dit en passant) parce que je ne suis pas tellement une adepte des histoires se déroulant post-série et que ça me permettait ainsi de rester dans l'hypothétique.

12-13 février 2007


End file.
